Save Tonight
by bane the luchador
Summary: They'd fight the dawn. Together. Vague Mello/Matt


**Save Tonight**

**Summary- **In the end, they'd be all right.

**Written By: Necury**

**Rated: K+**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note or Eagle Eye Cherry.

**Genre: Angst**

**Warnings: **Vague slash. So vague, I don't think it really warrants a warning but I'll give you one anyway.

**Author's Note: **Was inspired by the song _Save Tonight_ by Eagle Eye Cherry. Oh, and since I don't know where Mello and Matt are really from, I'm going to assume England (although I've heard that Mello is from Germany) because I'm lazy. I don't really care if I'm wrong.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

The clock in Mello's mind counted down the minutes until his plan to kidnap Kiyomi Takada would be put into action. The kidnapping wouldn't happen until tomorrow night and he tried to get the mental countdown to stop, but his mind was nothing if not persistent. He shook his head to try and cease the ticking and was finally rewarded with merciful silence.

Taking a bite of his chocolate in relief, Mello glanced to the round clock that was hanging on the wall of the posh hotel room he was sitting in. It was currently half-past two in the morning and he felt as if he should be sleeping right now, but he wasn't tired. Merely restless.

Glancing around the hotel suite again, he noticed a pair of orange-goggled eyes watching him from across the dark room. "You're awake." He commented, taking another bite of his chocolate. The person in question nodded, sitting up from where he'd been laying on the bed.

"Couldn't sleep." The other, Matt, replied.

"Ah." Mello watched as the redhead rolled off the bed and went to stand by the large window, which took up most of the wall it occupied. After a few moments of somewhat heavy silence, Matt turned to his companion. "You wanna take a walk with me?"

"At two thirty in the morning?" The elder genius asked dryly, a non-existent eyebrow cocked. He felt the corners of his mouth raise in a light smirk.

"Yeah." Matt grinned back, pleased to have brought a smile to the blonde's generally stern features. Well, _technically_ it wasn't a smile, but close enough.

Mello stared the other down for a moment, as if to see if Matt was joking. When nothing happened, Mello shrugged. "Sure, why not." He said, getting up from his chair and heading for the door. He pulled on his jacket and stuffed a few chocolate bars into one pocket for later. When he turned around, he saw Matt pull on his vest and grab a pack of cigarettes. He was going to ask why Matt wasn't bothering with an actual coat-it was January for God's sake-but thought better of it. Growing up in Winchester, the winter climate was harsh and unpredictable at times, so they were both accustomed to icy temperatures. However, living in Los Angeles the last couple of years had thrown Mello completely out of whack, so he was unprepared for the surprisingly bitter temperature of Japan. He was positive that Matt was affected by the sudden change as much as he was. But the gamer didn't show any discomfort so without another thought, Mello opened the door and walked out of the room with Matt close behind.

Matt always kind of reminded Mello of a dog-loyal, trusting, obedient-but he would never say that out loud. Mello often wondered if that's why they got along. He, himself, was harsh and demanding while Matt was passive and ready to please. He remembered hearing somewhere that opposites attract and he supposed it was true. Mello had realised long ago that he _needed_ to feel superior and Matt seemed more than willing to let himself be treated like rubbish.

"So you wanna go to that park we passed on the way here?" Matt's softly accented voice broke through his thoughts. Mello noticed that they were at the elevator, waiting for it to arrive. He gave a half-nod and boarded the elevator as soon as the door opened. When the other shuffled in as well, Mello pushed the button for 'Floor One' and they began their descent. Looking at the "in case of emergency" sign to his left, Mello suddenly cursed himself for not knowing Japanese. How would he communicate with Takada when the time came? He hoped she could speak at least a little English or else he was screwed.

'_Of all the languages not to bloody know. . .' _Mello berated himself. '_Damn it all._'

His gaze drifted over to his companion, who was fiddling with the pack of cigarettes in his pocket. He was grateful that Matt could speak some Japanese-the other was able to secure them a hotel room. Knowing him, he'd probably learned it from all those stupid video games of his. Mello wouldn't be the least bit surprised if that was, indeed, the case.

A metallic 'beep' signaled their arrival to the first floor and the elevator doors slid open, revealing the nearly empty lobby. Mello exited the elevator first and walked past the front desk towards the huge double doors, Matt trailing like a lost puppy.

"Goo' evenin', gennlemen." The door greeter said in choppy English as he opened the door for the duo. Mello absently nodded his head in gratitude and walked past the greeter out into the cold Japanese night. He turned to see Matt handing the man some money from his seemingly bottomless wallet.

"That's for being a brilliant door greeter." Matt grinned and went to Mello's side.

The greeter pocketed the money and smiled brightly. "Than' you, sir!" He called after the two as they began walking down the street.

The walk to the park was mostly silent: being nearly three in the morning, there weren't too many cars rushing down the street. Mello enjoyed the silence because it gave him an opportunity to mull over his plan for the hundredth time. Going over every detail made him feel slightly more reassured about the outcome. If they acted according to plan then everything would be fine. He didn't want to take into consideration what would happen if things went astray. . .

Before he knew it, they were entering the empty park.

"Sure is peaceful." The redhead observed, shoving his hands further into his vest pockets.

"Hmm," Mello replied. He glanced around, taking in the surrounding trees with a contented expression. The two continued walking until they arrived at a large fountain located near, what Mello guessed to be, the middle of the park. Matt shuffled over to the edge of the fountain and peered down into it.

"Hey look," He started, gesturing to his companion. "You can see the stars reflected in the ice."

Mello went over to stand next to Matt and looked down at the iced over water. It was true: you really could see the stars. He turned his face up to the sky and was almost struck speechless.

Mello had stargazed before, at Matt's crappy apartment back in LA, but this was different. The sky was clear and open, with no smog or city lights to hinder the view. Hundreds upon hundreds of stars shined above their heads like fiery diamonds and if Mello were more poetic, he might've said that it was beautiful.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Apparently Matt wasn't above such sentiments. Not that Mello minded because the sight almost _needed_ to be described or else it wouldn't feel real. The blonde 'hmmed' his agreement, not being able to find words at the moment. He'd honestly never been at a loss for words because of the beauty of nature before. Perhaps because he'd never had the time to stop and really_ look._

"It's almost funny. . ." The redhead's bitter words broke through his musings. "You never really appreciate the simple things in life until the end."

Mello agreed. It was funny, in a disgustingly ironic way. He withheld a sigh and turned his face away from the sky that now seemed to be mocking him, focusing instead on the snow that lay heavily on the ground. He hadn't seen snow in years-it was much too warm in LA for snow-and seeing it in all its untouched glory now made his heart cold. He was noticing the beauty in nature for the first time and he regretted not taking a chance to observe it earlier.

Mello felt the question he'd been avoiding spring up to the front of his mind. He was hesitant to bring up the topic of their potential demise, in fear of frightening the redhead (and himself, for that matter). But it seemed that Matt had also contemplated the possibility of their survival and Mello realised that he needed to hear the hacker's opinion.

"Matt, what. . . what if something happens?" Mello asked and the younger genius caught the apprehension in his friend's voice. In the whole time Matt had known him, Mello was _never _unsure about _anything_. It made his chest tighten uncomfortably.

"Then it happens. It won't necessarily be terrible though, right? I mean, something good could happen." Matt tried to sound optimistic but his words sounded false even to his own ears.

"Sure." Mello nodded half heartedly, his heart clenching with dread. That was it, then. Matt also felt that they had no chance of living to see the sun rise.

Mello started slightly when he felt something touch his hand. Glancing down, he saw his friend's gloved hand intertwined with his own. His gaze traveled up to the hacker's face and was met with a faint smile. Mello responded by giving the barely smaller hand a gentle squeeze, which was instantly returned. They turned their gazes up towards the twinkling stars and the ex-Mafioso smiled softly. His heart suddenly felt inexplicably lighter.

They'd fight the dawn.

Together.

_Always . . ._

Er. . . yeah. Mello and Matt are awesome.

-Necury


End file.
